Alagesia's High-schools
by lotrharrypotter3
Summary: A modern day version in which our favorite characters are in school. Hopefully a lot of funny moments are in front of the students while they try to deal with life and being teenager in 21st century. No magic, dragons and things like that, sorry guys. BUT the dragons are here as well! Only they are people now... :/
1. New student

**A/N: Here's my ne****w ****story :D I had the idea in my mind for a lot of time and no****w ****I post it here. The first chapter is very short but the others are going to be longer ;) **

**Disclaimer: If you kno****w ****it - I don't o****w****n it :D **

It was a rather cold morning for Octomber. The rain was pouring heavily and most of the students were getting ready for they classes so the Varden High School's corridors were filled with hurring students.

Nasuada was going for her English class when she saw Eragon and Saphira - two of hew few real friends.

Nasuada was daughter of the school's principal and was also having excellent marks which was making most of the students hate her. They thought that she is too smart and this makes her boring. Some even were saying that her marks were high only because her father was the principal but she didn't cared what the other students say or think about her. She had some friends she knew she could always rely to and it was enough for her to be happy.

Eragon and Saphira were two of those people. She knew them simce first grade. Soon after they had started school, the dark skinned girl had met the two best friends. Saphira was always in blue clothes that were perfectly matching her bright blue eyes, looking exacly like two sapphires, becoming the reason of her unusual name. Nasuada hasn't seen a day in which she and Eragon are not together. It was almost like they had some kind of a very deep relationship that no one could fully understand or at least that's how Nasuada was explaining it to herself.  
As the boy and the girl saw Nasuada, they waved at her direction and went down the corridor to meet her.

"Hey" she greeted them as they met "how is it going with you two?"

"Biology test after few minutes, how do you think we are feeling?" Asked Saphira.

"And after that we have two hours Acient language" added Eragon.

"Oh, come on!" Said Nasuada. "You perfectly know that Angela loves you" she added adressing their odd Biology teacher. All the teachers were called by their names in the Varden High-School.

"But not when it comes to tests, or marks, or knowledge-" started pointing out Eragon and he would have probably continued his list if he wasn't interrupted by the bell that was pronouncing that they were already late for their classes.

"I have to go" quickly said Nasuada as she turned around with her books in her hands and started hurring down the now empty corridor. "See you at lunch" she called behind her shoulder to her friends and after getting one 'We'll be there' from Saphira, she continued for her class. As she was almost running, Nasuada didn't saw the figure approaching from the opposite directiom and suddenly hit someone, causing all her's and the other person's things to fell down.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised as she looked up to se a dark-haired boy.

"Don't worry at all" he answered with a grin on his face as he went doen to collect his things.

"So.. you are a new student?" Asked Nasuada as she too went down for her books.

"Yes" answered the boy "My name is Murtagh" he added.

"I'm Nasuada" she told him. "It's nice to meet you, Murtagh."

"Nice to meet you as well" said Murtagh, still grinning. "I'll see you around later" he said as he rose from the floor.

"Yes" replied Nasuada as she smiled a little.

"Have a nice day, Nasuada" said Murtagh and before she could answer, he had dissapeared up the corridor.

Nasuada stayed there for a few more moments before she realized she is late and then also rose and continued hurring for her English class.  
"Have a nice day, too" she whispered under her nose with a smile, crossing her lips.


	2. New player

**A/N: here's the new chapter. As promised, it's longer. Btw, the story won't be about Murtagh, he is more mentioned in the first chapters because he's new. However, enjoy^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plot.**

It was lunchtime and Eragon was entering the school's lunchroom as he spotted Saphira, who was waving at him from one of the tables. Next to her was Roran, Eragon's cousin, Katrina, his girlfriend, Nasuada, Orik, Firnen and finally - Arya. Eragon had grew quite fond of her. He couldn't say he is in love with her but everyone knew he fancied the dark-haired girl. Unfortunately Arya knew this as well and she had pointed out several times that there is nothing except friendship between them. She once had a very strong relationship with a boy named Faolin. However, he had unfortunately lost his life after an accident. Or at least it was believed to be an accident. Some were saying it was on purpose, thought no one could fine any prove for it. Anyway, Arya was still grieving for him and was even feeling responceable as she was with him when it happened.

Eragon was feeling bad for her but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He, himself have never meet Faolin as he had died shortly before Eragon had come in the Varden High-school but Eragon knew he was a good person.

As Eragon started approaching the table, someone got in his way. As he looked, he saw Trianna. She was one of the school's majorettes and was concidered as one of the famous girls. However, Eragon and his friends, especially Saphira, weren't very fond of her as she was acting rather rude with them. But she was always nice with Eragon, though. As a captain of the school's basketball team he was also quite famous so Trianna thought that being friend with him would be good for her. Eragon, on the other hand, didn't had any desire to be her friend.  
"Eragon!" Greeted him Trianna, smiling faulsely.

"Hi" he said much more unenthusiastic.

"I just wanted to tell you that the match with The Empire High-school has been removed for this Friday" said the girl, unpleased by his lack of interest.

"What!?" asked Eragon shocked. "But it's Wednesday!" He said.

"Yes, I decided you might want to know. You might also tell this to your...friends." she said looking at their table with something between anger and and disgust. "Also, one of the Twins is out so we need a new player. As a captain of the team you need to find a new one"

"But how am I supossed to do so?!" Asked Eragon.

"This is your problem." Said Trianna "have a nice day" and as she smiled, she walked away.

As Eragon went to his friends' table, now in a bad mood, he thought about Trianna's words. How was he supossed to find a new player for two days?  
"What did she told you?" Asked Saphira coldly, looking at the direction when the girl had disappeared. "You look concerned"

"The watch has been removed" said Eragon.

"Removed?" Asked Roran "when would it be held then?"

"Friday" simply answered Eragon.

"What?" Asked Arya. All exept Nasuada and Katrina were in the team.

"We wouldn't have time to get prepared!" Complained Orik.

"That's not all - one of the Twins is out of the team and I, as a captain, need to find another player" said Eragon.

"I might enter the team" said a dark-haired boy. "If you don't mind, of course" he added.

Eragon was so desperate in the moment so he was ready to accept literally everyone in the team.

"If you want to, you're welcome" said Eragon. "But who are you?" He asked.

"This is Murtagh" said Nasuada he is a new student."

"You know each other?" Asked Katrina.

"We met earlier today" answered this time Murtagh.

"You can sit here if you want to" said Eragon as he saw that Murtagh was standing on his feet next to their table."I am Eragon by the way" he added "Those are Saphira, Roran, Katrina, Orik, Firnen and Arya. You already know Nasuada"

"It's nice to meet you all" said Murtagh. "And thank you for the invitation, I think I'll accept it" he said as he sat down between Orik and Nasuada.  
"So" started Saphira. "Have you played basketball before?"

"Yes, I have" answered Murtagh and after a little hesitation, he added "In my old school"

"And your old school, which one is it?" Asked Firnen.

"I'm coming from The Empire High-school" answered the other boy.

"Really?" Asked Orik surprised "you don't look like those morons from there"

"Orik!" Warned him Nasuada. However, Murtagh smiled.

"It is all right" he said "they really are."

"Is that why you left?" Asked Roran.

"One of the reasons." Answered Murtagh.

"After two days we have match with them" hurried to say Eragon, seeing that the boy was feeling uncomfortable from all those questions about his past. "Would you really like to join the team?"

"If it's not a problem" answered Murtagh.

"Not at all" said Eragon. "We were looking for a new player anyway."

"Great then" said Murtagh. "I've seen the other team in action. They aren't very good"

It seemed that those news made the friends relax a little.

"Then all I can say is - the training is at 5 pm." Said Saphira.

"We'll be waiting for you" added Eragon.

"And I'll be there" said Murtagh.

Until the end of the lunchbreak the friends continued talking about more pleasant topics. Eragon was quite happy he had quickly solved the problem with the missing player. He thought that Murtagh looked as a good and quite responceable guy, they were going to get along well.


	3. The match

**A/N: Okay, I didn't posted this as soon as I hoped I would but I had some difficulties, writing it. Basketball isn't one of the areas I'm good at so I needed some help for writing it. I guess thanks Wikipedia for existing with all of your knowledges and thanks Izzy for helping me with the rules. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed\followed :) I hope you guys would like to share your oppinions for this chapter as I really worked on it hard. Now enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they all belong to C. Paolini (dude, I'm soo jealous)**

It was early in the morning when Arya woke up. She instantly went out of bed and got dressed. Her training bag was already prepared the evening before. It was the day of the match and she and her team have been working a lot for it those last few days. All she could hope was that would play well and would be good enough to win against the other team. The new boy, Murtagh, has also helped them a lot as he was in the other team before, and knew the strategy and ways of playing of most of the players. However, she was still quite nervous as she knew a lot depends on this match. If they won, they were going on the Regular, if they lost, they were out. The dark-haired girl tried not to think about the second but it was almost impossible. They were a good team, she knew that. Eragon was amazing captain and all of them were training a lot but they've seen the other team playing. They were also good.

Arya shook her head, trying to clear her mind, and went down the stairs of her apartment and to the kitchen when she saw her roommate, Nasuada, already having breakfast. Most of the students in the Varden High School were from different and far parts of the country so most of them lived near the school in apartments on rent and often shared them with other people.

"Coffee?" asked the other girl.

"Yes, please" said Arya.

"How did you slept?" Nasuada asked as she took a cup and poured coffee in it.

"Fine, I guess" answered Arya, thought she, herself, wasn't that sure about it. "And you?"

"Fine. Worried for today?"

"What?" asked Arya surprised.

"Oh, come on. I know you. Are you worried about the match?" said her friend.

Arya let go a sigh before answering.

"Well, yes I am worried. You know how much it depends on this."

"But I also know how much all of you trained for this. Besides, Murtagh said the other team had some weak places"

Arya rolled her eyes in amusement.

"What?" asked Nasuada. "Did I said something funny"

"Have you noticed how often do you talk about him lately? Since he first came you always talk about what he had done or said."

"What? No, I don!" said Nasuada as red spread across her cheeks, making Arya grin even more.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked as she took the coffee cup.

"Because you're talking nonsense." However, her blush became even bigger. "And becides, I don't even know him well"

"Since when does that matters?" Arya winked, making Nasuada roll her eyes. "However, so you think that we have a chance for winning?"

"Of course you do!" quickly said Nasuada, happy that the topic was changed.

Arya smiled at this. She knew Nasuada would always encourage them no matter what.

"You want something for breakfast?" asked the dark-skinned girl.

"Sounds great." Said Arya as she felt that she really needed to eat something. She was a vegetarian and also fought for animals' rights very fiercely.

Nasuada grinned.

"Good that I saved some for you" she said as she went to one cupboard and pulled out of it a plate with pancakes with chocolate.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" the other girl asked her. "Because I really do."

"I know that" said Nasuada, grinning.

When Arya got to the Varden High School, it was fifteen minutes before the match soshe automatically went to the changing rooms. Her team was in front of them, talking for the last time before the game starts. However, as she got closer, she saw something wasn't okay. They all looked too concerned.

"Hey." She greeted "Is something wrong?"

"There is a new captain in the other team, Durza." Said Eragon.

"Is he that good?" asked Arya, feeling her stomach twisting.

"They say that the team has never lost a game with him, leading" this time answered Saphira.

"I thought you said he was out the team forever?" asked Orik as he turned to Murtagh.

"He was." Said the other boy. "It should be some of Galbatorix's tricks."

Everyone knew that Galbatorix, the principal of the Empire High School and Ajihad, the principal of the Varden High School, had something a long year fight, that's why the two schools were always competing with one another. However, Galbatorix was known with his unfair playing.

"Okay, this doesn't matter right now" said Roran. "We just have to give all we could in this game no matter who is in the other team."

"Roran is right" said Jormundur, the team's couch, as he appeared behind the group. "Everyone take your positions now, the match is starting."

They all nodded as they started going to the gym, in which the match was going to be held.

"But hey, don't forget to enjoy the play after all" reminded them the older man as they turned.

Once in the gym, Arya could notice the other team. They all looked very confident and sure in themselves. One of the boys, the one they were talking earlier, Arya assumed, looked at their direction, his gaze falling on Eragon as he said something that made some of the others grin, as long as she could see, quite evilly. However, her eyes were on the captain. Durza, she remembered they called him earlier. He had blood-red shoulder-length hair and his face was very pale, there was something really mysterious and creepy in him, she thought. But she didn't had much time for thinking as everyone was already on their place and the match was about to start. She quickly gazed over the audience, searching with her eyes. Finally she saw Nasuada, sitting next to Katrina. The girl waved at her and she could only give a small smile before she heard a whistle and everyone was suddenly moving.

Luckily, the ball was in their team. Eragon was dribbling it, trying to escape from the other team's players. He passed it to Roran, who tried to strike but unfortunately missed. However, he didn't let go and after quickly getting the falling ball, he tried again and this time he succeeded. The audience cheered as the majorettes, with Trianna leading, started dancing, singing something encouraging, however, Arya couldn't hear them anymore as she was concerned. After the goal, the ball went into the other team. It was in the hands of one dark-haired boy that seemed like a good player, he also scored a goal. However, then Saphira was able to take the ball and after a little dribble, she passed it to Orik, who also scored. But then there was another whistle. Break. Both teams went to their coaches.

"Well done!" greeted the Varden High School's coach, Jormundur as the team gathered. "Looks like after all they aren't that good. Now all of you take some rest." They nodded as Arya went to had a sip of water. Maybe they could win after all.

However, soon after the game started again, she started thinking maybe she was wrong earlier. The other team looked even more enthusiastic to win as they managed to score three goals as her team made only one.

On the other break, they all seemed worried.

"They are better than us, we won't make it." Said Eragon.

"Don't lose hope so fast, we still have a good chance" argued Murtagh.

"They're leading us" stated Saphira.

"But with only one point. Murtagh's right. We still have a chance to win." Said Arya.

"Hope you twe are right" Roran interjected.

It happened that after all, they were right. With the game starting, Eragon scored. He dribbled and then passed the ball to Arya which also stroke at the basket and made a goal. Then the ball was taken by the other team, which also made a goal but they were now equal.

"Okay guys, it all depends on this last quarter." Said Jormundur in the last break. "If you score, we win, if they do, we lose."

"We'll make it" said Roran, with a confident voice.

"Then better go and show them what you're made of!" said Jormundur as the referee made a sign that it the break has finished.

Everyone was tired and under a great stress as they took their poses once again. Just one more goal, thought Arya. One more and they'll make it.

This time the Empire High School team was even more furious than ever. The ball went into the hands of one tall, blond boy which quickly scored. For a moment Arya lost all her hope. They were doomed. But there were still seven minutes to the end, they still got a chance. Next, the ball went to Murtagh, he took it as he dribbled to the other end of the gym. Arya had to admit he was a good player and it wasn't a bad idea they took him in the team. However, one of the boys in the other team which was closest to him, tried to take the ball but couldn't and he somehow stumbled Murthagh who fell hard on the floor, managing to hit his head quite bad. The referee instantly noticed and took this as a foul, which meant that the Varden High School have the right to make a free throw. Everyone went to the sides as Eragon took the ball. After a little hesitation, he threw the ball. However, he missed. There were a few gasps from the audience and Arya felt her eagerness growing. He had the chance to try only one last time. As Eragon fired the ball, it landed just on the ring of the basket. After it rolled around, it finally fell inside of it, scoring a goal. The audience started cheering. Once again, the two teams were equal. With a little concern, Arya realized there were only three minutes left. As the game continued, Firnen came on Murtagh's place as the second needed some medical help, although he, himself insisted that he's fine, all Arya could think about was how close they were to the victory. The ball first went to Orik who passed it to Roran. However, as he tried to score the last goal, he missed his target and the ball was in the other team. This time the captain took it. He moved quickly and confidently.

_One minute._

Eragon manage to block him as he took the ball and dribbling, he started returning to the other team's basket.

_30 seconds._

Eragon was near when two of the other team players blocked his way. Arya recognized one of them as the dark-haired boy that has scored the Empire High School's first goal.

_20 seconds._

Eragon couldn't escape them.

_15 seconds._

A realization hit both him and Arya in the same moment. She was the closest player from their team at the moment.

_10 seconds._

Without a single hesitation, Eragon threw the ball to her.

_7 seconds._

She caught it and immediately fired it to the basket.

_4 seconds._

She scored.

And suddenly everything was noisy. The audience was cheering, the majorettes were singing, everyone was screaming from excitement. They had won.


End file.
